The hardest part
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: —¿Cómo se ve Juvia, Gajeel-kun?; Pregunta ella dando una vuelta en su vestido blanco. Pero él no responde, ya que su corazón había dado un gran vuelco, y joder... ¿porqué le ardían los ojos?


Tengo muchos feelings brotp ahora mismo (no sé porqué), así que esto salió de mi cabeza rara, y tras leer, varios headcanon en tumblr. Espero y les guste, y lamente de antemano el OoC que ha salido, pero la situación la meritaba.

Espero y les guste!

* * *

.

**Personajes: **Gajeel Redfox & Juvia Loxar [Gray F.]

**Genero: **Friendship/Family

**Palabras:** 1, 324

.

.

.

**T**he **h**ardest **p**art

Juvia sonrió mientras sentía como Lucy y Meredy, terminaban de cepillarle y peinarle el cabello. Recogiendo todos los mechones azules en un pequeño moño flojo, el cual iría adornado por flores blancas, ya que el velo, según Erza, solo opacaría el bello rostro de la novia.

Si, después de tantos años de relación, cuatro para ser exactos y sumándole, los dos en los que Gray no se había animado a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, Juvia Loxar al fin se iba a casar con el hombre de su vida. Con su Gray-sama. Ella finalmente, estaba envuelta en aquel vestido blanco que tanto había soñado.

—Bueno Juvia tenemos que irnos—dijo Meredy con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeó— ¿por qué?, ¿ya es tarde?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza: —No, nosotras somos las que se adelantan a donde todos, tú te quedas… alguien quiere hablar contigo antes de entregarte.

La maga de agua la miró por un momento, comprendiendo la situación y sonriendo con cariño. Claro, _él_ quería hablar con ella después de todo. No podría suceder de otra manera, era su boda al fin de cuentas.

—Díganle que pase por favor y… gracias—dijo mirándolas—Muchas gracias Meredy-chan Lucy-san, Erza-san.

Sus amigas le sonrieron mientras salían y hacían ademanes, a aquel hombre de traje y largos cabellos negros, quien rascándose la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo, entró en aquella habitación en la cual Juvia se encontraba ya de pie, recibiéndolo con sus radiantes sonrisas.

—Y…—murmuró la maga mientras daba una vuelta— ¿Cómo se ve Juvia, Gajeel-kun?

El corazón del hombre que la estaba viendo, dio un vuelto. Y no uno agradable, fue uno de aquellos vuelcos que deseas nunca más volver a sentir porque el corazón te golpea y hace que a tu cuerpo le falte el aire, al igual, que obliga a uno a sentarse porque la cabeza te da vueltas y vueltas.

Gajeel Redfox en este momento, estaba sintiendo como su corazón se rompía.

Ya que ver a Juvia Loxar, aquella chica con la cual coqueteó en una pequeña borrachera, su compañera de misiones, su mejor amiga, su hermana vestida de esa manera, le hacía pensar que la perdería.

Ya que se iría con otro hombre.

Y Juvia Loxar no existiría más.

Ella ahora, sería Juvia Fullbuster.

—Sabes Gajeel-kun, hoy es un día muy importante para Juvia, pero no solo porque se convertirá en la esposa de Gray-sama—lo miró—sino también, porque Gajeel-kun está con Juvia, y será él quien la entregará a Gray-sama—sonrió—Y sabes… de no haber sido así, aunque Juvia ama demasiado a Gray-sama, ella está segura de que no habría aceptado la ceremonia.

El moreno no dijo nada, pero en el fondo solo quería que se callara, Juvia no estaba ayudado en lo absoluto, su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos.

Joder, ¿y por qué le dolían los ojos?

—Gajeel-kun es el mejor amigo de Juvia, es como el hermano que nunca tuvo—suspiró—Es por eso que Juvia quiere darte las gracias por cuidar de ella todo este tiempo y también, por estar aun con ella en estos momentos—se echó a reír un poco— ¡Juvia sabe cuánto odia Gajeel-kun el usar traje!

Gajeel miró el suelo, no sabiendo cómo combatir con aquella ola de emociones ni tampoco, sabiendo porqué sus ojos no dejaban de doler… ni las heridas en sus batallas dolían tanto como estos.

—Sabes Gajeel-kun, Juvia sabe que tienes algo muy importante que decirle pero no sabes cómo, ¿cierto?

El mago aturdido, solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla.

—Y seguramente quieres que Juvia cierre la boca.

_Sí._ Quiso decirle, pero su voz no se lo permitía.

—Pero Gajeel-kun no sabe cómo, porque nunca antes había sentido esto—la maga, sintió sus propios ojos arder también—Así que esperas, que Juvia hable por ti.

_No, no quiero._ Pero de nueva cuenta, nada salía de su garganta.

Gajeel, nunca se había sentido más indefenso en toda su maldita vida.

Ni mucho menos, cuando sintió que su amiga, le había tomado de las manos.

—Escucha Gajeel-kun. Juvia sabe lo que hace, ella está segura de esto, así que no temas por ella. Juvia sabe que ella puede ser muy torpe, celosa, y algo tonta cuando está cerca de Gray-sama, pero ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien. Juvia se puede cuidar sola Gajeel-kun, así que no…

—Cállate—murmuró apretando las manos de su amiga—Cállate estúpida mujer…

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego estos se suavizaron cuando notó, que su amigo estaba temblando.

— ¿Crees que pienso, que no sabes cuidar de ti?, ¡Pues lo hago, y también pienso que esta es una idiotez!

Juvia sonrió.

—Y sé que realmente amas a ese culo de stripper y no sé porque mierda.

Le apretó la mano.

— ¿Entonces que está mal Ga…?

—Te vas a ir Juvia, ya no serás la Juvia con la que pasé tantos años, ahora serás la Juvia de él.

La maga quiso llorar cuando su amigo comenzó a hablar, demonios, ella no quería arruinar el lindo maquillaje que Lissana y Evergreen habían empeñado en ella, pero Gajeel merecía las lágrimas, él lo merecía todo de ella.

—Juvia no se irá Gajeel-kun, Juvia siempre estará aquí, ella nunca se irá ni cambiará.

Y con lágrimas, ella colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de su amigo, obligándolo a mirarla.

A lo que con una radiante sonrisa, dijo:

— Juvia siempre será la Juvia de Gajeel-kun, ni Gray-sama cambiará eso.

Y fue ahí, cuando el último pedazo del corazón de Gajeel explotó e hizo, que el dragon slayer se rompiera, mientras que Juvia lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo. El cual él siendo un inexperto, pudo saber devolver.

Ya que habían sido muchas aventuras juntos, habían sido muchos momentos divertidos, difíciles y agradables juntos, en aquella pequeña familia conformada por ellos dos únicamente, y a la larga, con Lilly incluido. Era por eso que Gajeel sentía que esta era una despedida, porque si bien, la vería todos los días en el gremio, esto no sería lo mismo, ya nada sería lo mismo.

Era por eso que en aquel abrazo, ambos amigos, mejores amigos casi hermanos, se estaban despidiendo.

Y entre palabras poco entendibles, el moreno habló: —Si el hijo de puta te hace llorar, no quiero que vayas a despertarnos a Levy, al bebé y a mí.

Juvia sonrió riendo y llorando: — ¡Sí!

Gajeel se separó un poco de su amiga mientras que con movimientos toscos, le limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Gihihi, pareces un payaso—dijo mientras cogía aquel velo olvidado—Ten, póntelo, así no asustarás al stripper antes de tiempo.

— ¡G-Gajeel-kun! —chilló con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y el Redfox sonrió con nostalgia sin que ella lo notara, en verdad deseaba que las cosas no cambiaran. Él quería que ella siguiera siendo esa loca y tonta Juvia Loxar, con la cual se había encariñado desde sus días en Phantom lord.

—Juvia está lista—dijo mirándolo y dando, una última vuelta— ¿Cómo se ve Juvia?

El moreno colocó el brazo en forma de arco sin responderle. Y Juvia, felizmente envolvió su mano en él para ir a la ceremonia con la cual, siempre había soñado.

Y mientras caminaban, hacia aquel bullicio de gente, Juvia había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de su amigo.

—Ese Fullbuster tiene mucha suerte.

* * *

Del otro lado, se encontraba ya Gray, quien nervioso y sin haberse desvestido aun, miraba como Juvia caminaba tomada del brazo de Gajeel Redfox.

Natsu, quien era su padrino de bodas junto a Lyon, miraban con una sonrisa como Juvia estaba pronta de llegar al mago de hielo. Erza, Meredy, las madrinas de Juvia también sonreían ante aquella perfecta escena.

Pero luego todos miraron nerviosos al dragon slayer de hierro cuando vieron y escucharon, que antes de entregar a Juvia, gruñó unas palabras muy entendibles para todos y que rugieron, en toda la iglesia como un gran eco:

"_La haces llorar, y juro que te mato stripper de mierda"_

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

:'D Mi primer Gajeel&Juvia Brotp, and I regret nothing! \(°w°\)

Me gustó como quedó, no sé, como Mashima no nos pone mucho de ellos yo quiero jugar así con estos personajes, no es una idea muy descabellada, ¿o si? Espero y les haya gustado. Cuídense y gracias por leer.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
